Many strollers have in-seat fold straps and levers that are used to initiate a fold process, and are commonly referred to as fast-fold strollers. The fold process is quick and effortless, however the unfold process is commonly difficult and cumbersome. Therefore, there is a need for improving the design of the strollers to address the need for an easy unfold experience without compromising the fast action fold sequence.